


【白露/法露】I Killed Him

by Commissar_Silver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Summary: 犯罪类AU
Relationships: Belarus/Russia (Hetalia), France/Russia (Hetalia), 法露, 白露
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【白露/法露】I Killed Him

一、

阿尔弗雷德到酒吧的时候已经将近十点了。他满脸疲色地环顾四周，直到我身边的费里西安诺冲他招了招手，他才朝我们走过来。

我问调酒师要了一瓶啤酒，他刚走近就抓起酒瓶喝了一大口，随后才如释重负地坐下。

“你还好吗？”我问。

“还是老样子——如果长官肯多给我们放假，或者纽约人民肯踏踏实实地工作生活，我大概就会好很多。”他又朝酒保要了一杯威士忌，“路德维希，你不知道我们这里……”

“但阿尔，你今天不是有艳遇吗？”费里西安诺突然大声说。

他的声音足以吸引其他人的注意——比如说安东尼奥和我的哥哥基尔伯特，就放下他们先前乱七八糟的小游戏，凑到吧台边，想听听阿尔弗雷德的这场艳遇。

“放屁！”阿尔弗雷德没有多加解释，只是嘟囔了一句就喝起了闷酒。

费里西安诺凑到他身边，我还没来得及阻止，他的手臂就搭上了阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，而他那双胞胎哥哥罗维诺十分有默契地顺走了阿尔弗雷德手里的酒杯。“但是我可是听说你把一个大美人带进审讯室的……”

费里西安诺的声音又轻又暧昧，明明出生在美国，说起话来却仍有一种意大利人天生的放荡不羁。他的话让安东尼奥兴奋不已，连在一旁无精打采了很久的亚瑟·柯克兰都别有兴味地抬起头。

“她简直是一场灾难！”阿尔弗雷德甩开费里西安诺的手臂，不满地抱怨，“她脑子有病！”

“……阿尔弗雷德，注意一下场合和身份。”我忍不住出言提醒。

“难得救世主也有坏心情。”在我以为亚瑟·柯克兰会像这样继续沉默下去的时候，他突然走过来，“来吧，让我们听听警界英雄的牢骚。”

阿尔弗雷德对他翻了个白眼，却没有拒绝亚瑟递给他的朗姆酒。他咽下了一口酒，沉默了一会儿。在基尔伯特和安东尼奥又要去和旁边的美女搭讪时，阿尔弗雷德才缓缓开口。

“在我今天处理完最后一个案子，正准备把警服换下来的时候……”

二、

在我今天处理完最后一个案子，正准备把警服换下来的时候，她被人带了进来。

我的上帝，我这辈子可都从来没有见过这么美丽的女人——或者说女孩。个子高挑，皮肤白皙，浅金色的头发像是冬天的阳光。连五官都像是在象牙上精雕细琢的作品——我不知道怎么形容，总而言之是漂亮极了。如果不是亲眼所见，你们一定无法想象她的美貌。反正如果换一个地方让我见到她，我一定会想方设法跟她上床。

但是，她身上的血迹就像她的美貌一样让我震惊。她金色的长发发梢上还残留着干枯的血液，雪白的裙子像是掉进了暗红色的染缸。

“我是来自首的。”

她紫色的眼睛冰冷地看着我，字句清晰地说。

我看了把她带进来的亚裔同事一眼，转身把她带进审讯室，请她坐下后我又关上门出来。

“嘿，你怎么把这事儿扔在我手上，我要下班了！”我抱怨。

“琼斯警官，我刚才和她聊了一会儿。她是个硬骨头，我啃不动。”我的同事十分认真地说。

“她不是来自首的吗？这有什么啃不动的——她叫什么名字，受害人是谁，再稍作调查确认情况符实就基本可以结案了！”我气得几乎要尖叫起来。

你们不要这样看着我。任谁在一整个月里，每天加班到凌晨，都会心生怨愤。警界英雄也不例外。我们的上帝说不准比我还不满。

对着我的埋怨，我的同事只是无奈地摇摇头，“你会明白的。”

“那最好。”我气冲冲地瞪了他一眼，接过他手里的档案，又走进审讯室。

那个少女几乎没有变动过姿势。

她像刚才坐下时一样，双手放在大腿上，低着头，连头上深蓝色的蝴蝶结都毫无生气地垂下。简直像是个迷途的羊羔那样让人心生爱怜。但当她抬起头看我的时候，就又是另一幅光景了。

大约是听见我开门的声音，她微微抬起头，看了我一眼，神情非常微妙。

我相信我见过的杀人犯绝对比你们在座的任何一个人都多，处理过的自首案件也不算少，但我第一次看见像她这样空白的所谓的犯人。她的眼睛里没有仇恨的愤怒，没有报复的快感，没有杀人的愧疚，没有犯罪的惊恐……只有空白和冷漠。

我当时看上去一定有些呆愣，因为她随即对我说，“坐吧。”

她的声音听起来有些嘶哑。

我想我有些明白同事的意思了。

我坐了下来，又随手翻了翻同事给我的笔录。里面只写了这位少女的姓名，其余的信息只字未提。我忍不住在心里狠狠咒骂这些办事不利的老东西，但也只能从头开始。

“你叫什么名字？”我问。

“里面写了。”她抬了抬下巴，示意我看她的档案。

我有些无奈，“娜塔莎·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅。你是俄罗斯人？”

“不是，确切地说是白俄罗斯人。”

“十年前到美国来，申请政治避难……”我阅读着她的档案，“你是和你的家人一起来的吗？”

“和我的哥哥。”

我又翻了翻她的资料，“但这里并没有你的哥哥。”

“我知道。”她说。

我等着她对这个事实进行解释，但她却完全回避了这个话题，沉默下来。她的哥哥如果不是非法移民就是和上面有什么联系，这不在我的管辖范围之内我也懒得过问。

“你说你是来自首的。我能问问，你为什么要自首吗？”

“我杀人了。”她说。

这我当然知道。但她的话就像之前一样，在一个简单句之后就停了下来，没有任何解释。这让我不太高兴。

“你杀了谁？”我问。

“我的哥哥。”她回答。

在这一刻，我隐约能看见她眼里的痛苦和悲伤。但也许这也仅仅是我的臆想，也说不定。她的表情和之前的每一秒一样空白，仿佛没有任何一件事会被她放进眼里。

“你的哥哥叫什么？”我继续追问。

她没有说话。

我又把问题重复了一遍，但她依然保持沉默。

“你不想告诉别人他的名字。”我判断。

“对。”

“为什么？”我问。

她在对话中几乎失去焦距的眼睛又重新看了我一眼，脸色也冷了下来。“我讨厌别人念他的名字。”

我冷笑了一声。“小姐，你是诚心来自首，而不是耍着我们玩吗？你这样我们可没法办案。”

她的表情有些迟疑，“我可以告诉你我是在哪里将他杀害的。”

“那是在哪里？”我握紧手里的笔。

“西一百六十五街。”

“门牌号？”我问。

“没有门牌号。”她斩钉截铁地回答。

她的态度看起来依然不配合。我忍不住皱着眉头看了她一眼，用对讲机拨通了内线，让巡警大队的同事们去那一带进行探查。只要找到尸体，确定这位小姐所言属实，就可以一了百了，我也不需要对着这一位行事古怪的美人浪费人生。

不过我们这里的审问依然需要进行下去。

“那么你是怎么杀死你的哥哥的？”我问。

她依然闭口不言。

我有些烦躁，“那么杀人动机呢？这你也不愿意说吗？”她没有反应，“如果你什么都不说，那这场审问就到此为止吧。而且我告诉你，你什么都不说，就算找到了尸体，没有相应的证据，所谓的犯人也不会被判罪——我不知道你是怎么想的，警察局不是商场，不是你想来就来，想走就走的。当然，你愿意这么以为，我也不在乎——我们改天见！”

“……如果我告诉你，我就会被判刑吗？”她问。

“这不一定。”我还是有些生气。

她的手抓紧了裙摆。我看得出她十分犹疑，但我和她耗了这么久，也不在乎这么几分钟。我靠在椅背上，打量起她来。

不管看多少次，我都不得不承认她长得很漂亮。漂亮得让我几乎要爱上她，如果不是我实在对她的性格没好感的话。我又不禁想起那个被她自称为被自己杀害的哥哥——如果那位哥哥也有一张像她这样像是被精雕细琢的脸蛋，说不准是个娘娘腔。但我想象了一下，却总觉得如果是个男人，那样的脸我说不准在哪里见到过。

……好好好，我跑题了，

我一直在打量她，观察她面部表情最细微的变化。因为，认真的，最初我的确是相信她自首是由于违反法律，但她现在的反常表现让我觉得她只是想被抓起来罢了。亚瑟，你是搞出版工作的你应该知道，现在市面上那些乱七八糟的东西容易让年轻女孩子多想。

我看着她，突然，她抬起头也看着我。

她与我的对视让我明白她并不畏惧直视我。而她眼睛里一闪而过的东西甚至让我觉得恐惧。

她笑了起来。并不像一个正常少女那样天真无邪、甚至没有天真的淫荡，而像是一个天生的冷血杀手。

“我杀了我的哥哥……”她嘶哑的声音伴着录音笔那几不可闻的运作声，在房间里响起。

“我杀了我的哥哥，是因为他恋爱了。”她说。

三、

我杀了我的哥哥，是因为他恋爱了。

从我看见他遇见那个法国人的那一刻起，我就知道他恋爱了。

这对我来说就像是噩梦成真，我永远也忘不掉。

那刚好是在一百五十天前，今年的六月二十四日。

那天傍晚突然开始下起了雷雨。我不知道雷雨是什么样子，但是雷声几乎要震聋我的耳朵。一些原本在店里徘徊的人一看见倾盆大雨就陆续离开。

哥哥的笑容没有变过。但我知道他多少有些无奈。他从容地整理好店里的那些花，却在这个时候突然想起来有好几盆花在早上被他移到了店门口做展示，便连忙打开店门，准备抢救一下那几盆尚未被大雨惊吓的花。

他就是在这个时候遇到那个该死的法国人的。

我的哥哥打开店门，就看见一个被大雨淋得像是落汤鸡一样的男人，狼狈地坐在店门前的台阶上。

那个男人转头看了哥哥一眼，冲哥哥笑了一下。

“你好。”那个法国人说。

法国人金色的长卷发是湿淋淋地黏在脸边，连睫毛都在滴水。但他就是笑得满不在乎，潇洒得像是个落难的王子——这是哥哥见到他的第一面，也是我见到他的第一面。我知道我会讨厌他，但是我也知道我哥哥会喜欢他。

果然哥哥邀请他进店里避雨，还给他泡了一壶茶。

法国人端起茶杯凑到嘴边抿了一口，就又把茶杯放回杯托上。“谢谢您让我进来躲雨，也谢谢您的茶。可我觉得茶并不是特别好……”他是一个非常没有礼貌的人。我讨厌别人对我的哥哥指手画脚，更何况他还是个来路不明的陌生人。但我无法表达我的愤怒，只能任由他继续说，“是法国茶吗？如果您不介意，欢迎下次来我家品尝。又或者您介意话，我可以带一些给您，也算是对您的报答。”

我看不见哥哥的表情。我希望他把这个法国人赶出去，最好狠狠地揍他一顿，但他身体的姿态与幅度告诉我他并没有生气，甚至连不喜的迹象也没有。而那个法国人又笑了起来——我想哥哥当时表情大概也很温柔，才会让他笑得那么令人厌烦。他先是伸手把散落在脸颊边的潮湿长发捋致耳后，又把手伸给我的哥哥。

“我想我们应该认识一下。”他说。

我听见哥哥笑了一声，随即也伸出手，与他交握。

我的哥哥并不擅长握手。他的手虚虚地搭在法国人的手上，法国人的拇指却触碰着他的手背。我不知道当时我的哥哥怎么想，但这在我看来，却像是那个法国人恬不知耻的调情。这也确实让我的哥哥感到了害羞。他迅速地把手抽回来——以我对他的了解，他一定脸红了。

我的哥哥是个非常高挑、五官十分精致的男人。我和他的长相非常相似。用姐姐的话——是，我还有个姐姐，但是我想提起她——用姐姐的话来说，我和哥哥拥有冬风般的美丽。再加上他过去的职业对他造成的影响，他看起来总是令人心生畏惧。

因此他的朋友不多，生活非常单调。也因此令我非常满意。

我希望哥哥的身边只有我一个人，他也只能看见我一个人。我希望他的生命里只有我。任何人接近他都会让我烦躁。

在这个法国人出现之前，哥哥的生活与我所期望的相差并不大。诚然，他需要照料一间花店，需要应对各种客人，但他的感情只停留我的身上。尽管他只把我当成他的小妹妹，但他爱着的人，也只有我。

也正是随着那个法国人的出现，我的哥哥不再只是唯我所有的哥哥。

该死的法国人自那个雨天起，每天都会光顾哥哥的花店。他们之间的对话，也迅速从“您”的生疏变成了“你”的熟稔。法国人有时踏着晨光前来，有时伴着将至的余晖。每一天，他总会买一些什么。一般来说，只要是早晨来，他就会买上一大束花，或者把哥哥摆弄的花盆一并带走。这也总是能让我松一口气的时候。但他若是傍晚来，一般只会买上一两枝花，又和哥哥讨论起泡茶、插花的艺术。

他说他是个搞艺术的。

哥哥只是笑。“我们是同行。”哥哥说。

我知道这是什么意思。那个法国人肯定也知道。

那个法国人又说：“一般像我们这样搞艺术的人，多少不善与人交往。”

哥哥还是笑，“你也是吗？”

“我不像吗？”法国人反问。

我的哥哥没有回应他，只是岔开话题，“今天需要什么花呢？夹竹桃好吗？”

“我喜欢玫瑰。帮我包一束玫瑰吧。”法国人说。

哥哥闻言从花瓶里抽出几只玫瑰，又从旁夹了些紫藤和满天星，“这是你约会的礼物吗？”

法国人没有说话，只站在哥哥身边，微笑着看他的动作。

我的哥哥有一双非常灵巧的手。白皙修长，却又带着粗糙的力量感。仔细看看的话，你能看见上面细碎的伤口。曾经有人以为，这是他打理像玫瑰、蔷薇之类的花草，所留下的职业伤。

哥哥细心地把玫瑰上的倒刺一一处理干净，又用一条白色的丝带在花茎上打了个结。他把玫瑰递给法国人。

法国人接过了玫瑰，又递还给哥哥。

“送给你。”法国人说。

幼稚、卑劣又庸俗的手段。但我的哥哥沉浸在玫瑰花的香味中，不明是非。

那一天，哥哥把那束玫瑰插在了花瓶里。

我从房间里走出来，“哥哥。”

他抬头看了我一眼，悄悄往后退了一步。我看见了，但是我没有说。“哥哥，这束花是从哪里来的？”我问他。

“……我从店里拿回来的。”他低声回答。

我假装不知道他在撒谎地应了一声，就站在原地看他故作无事地打理只种在家里的向日葵。他面带微笑——那不同于以往那样冰冷如面具的笑容，这是正甜蜜又温馨的微笑——像是抚摸爱人的指尖一般，触碰着向日葵的花瓣。

我非常嫉妒。

我的哥哥爱我，却拒绝与我有任何身体接触。

哥哥在这时抬头看了我一眼。他的目光在触及我的瞬间，表情也变得僵硬。我想我的表情看上去也并不可喜。他像是意识到自己异常的举动，又安抚地冲我笑笑，把那盆向日葵搬进了他自己的房间。

他了解我。他知道我会怎么做。

但第二天早上，我去他卧室时，向日葵已经不见了。我躺在哥哥的床上，感受着床铺上冷却的温度和残留的气息。我把自己包裹在他的被子里，浑身发抖。

这是我最害怕的事情。我的哥哥与我住在一起，我的哥哥爱我。但我想，他最爱的人也许不会是我。我打开电视的屏幕，看着监控器里哥哥来回忙碌的背影。

我调整了一下监控频道，就能清晰地看见哥哥的脸。他看起来非常喜悦，非常温柔。但不论他温柔还是喜悦，他不会与我分享，这些情绪也并不是我给予他的。花店里人来人往，我的哥哥难得褪去冬天的冰霜，被夏季如火的热情环绕。

“万尼亚！”

没错，那个法国人擅自称呼起哥哥的昵称。

那个只有我和姐姐有资格呼唤的名字——其他所有人，仅是一个音节，就令我憎恨。

我的哥哥回过头。

从店门缝隙中射入的夏日阳光，打在哥哥的脸上。他怀里的向日葵也仿佛在那一刻盛放。

我想杀死他。

四、

说到这里，她突然停下来看着我。我以为她又会语出惊人，不过她仅仅是讽刺地问：“警官先生，你们这里不提供饮用水吗？”

我这才如梦初醒地坐起来。“需不需要我给你泡一杯咖啡？”

费里西安诺，够了，你不用这样看着我。对这样的女人，即便是个美女，我也不可能存在非分之想。你没听明白吗，她对她的哥哥存在着病态的感情。

当时她也摇了摇头。

我走出审问室，给她接了一杯水，又给自己泡了一杯咖啡。但我没有立即走进审问室，而是在监视屏幕前观察她。

独处时，她的行为单调得像是个木偶。她孤零零地坐在房间正中的座椅上，呼吸平稳微弱得几乎被监听器里的电流声盖过。她从不移动手臂摆放的位置，仿佛连移一移交叉的小腿也不会。

看着她的每一秒就像是看一幅静止的画面。别笑我，我甚至真的检查过监视器——但不幸，监视器的确是正常运作的。

“我想杀死他。”

我又想起她在说出这句话时，面部喜悦而坚定的表情。这让我觉得毛骨悚然——无疑，她是个怪物。

我的手机突然响起来。我吓了一跳，手一松，咖啡杯“咔嚓”一声碎在地上。我口袋里的手机还在发出单调的电子音。

费里西安诺，我不是在报复你，我没有在说恐怖故事！但说真的，我有那么一点害怕……亚瑟，我看见你在笑了！你们太没有礼貌了……！试想一下，你知道一个浑身染血的少女可能是个可怕的杀人犯，而你又知道她喜欢自己的亲哥哥，再者她的行为反常得不像个人类……尤其在今天，很凑巧，在我接到电话的时候，我们的科室里空无一人。

也许大家都去用餐，或者已经离开了。

但在暖气的嗡嗡作响和监听器的安静无声中，只有手机铃一声高过一声。

我接电话的手有些抖。

好在对面的声音清晰而沉稳，“是琼斯警官吗？”

“是我。”我回答道。

“我们已经调查过西一百六十五街区附近的情况。这附近并没有发生过谋杀案的迹象，至少周围的居民和工作人员没有发现。但今天下午，就在西一百六十五街上发生过一起车祸。死者叫作伊万·布拉金斯基，是个俄国人。”

我想那个不幸被车撞死的伊万·布拉金斯基就是她的哥哥。

我接完那个电话，就又回到审问室。

她像是个女王一样抬起眼皮瞟了我一下，质问道：“水呢？”

我一口气差点没有喘上来，但看看自己空无一物的手，又看看这个迷雾重重的小姐，我十分认命地又去给她倒了一杯水，才重新开始了我们的谈话。

我坐下来，“你杀死的并不是你的哥哥。”

她听到我的话，并不觉得震惊，反而勾起嘴角，微微笑了起来。“那么，是谁呢？”她反问我。

我知道是谁。但那一刻，她的理所当然、毫无顾忌，让我语塞。

“我只是想杀死他罢了。”她说。

五、

我只是想杀死他罢了。

因为是他让我的哥哥不再安于花店和我们的家，开始随着他出入这座城市的各种场合。这也意味着我再也不能每时每刻注视着我的哥哥。这让我感到心烦意乱——我没有尝试过没有哥哥的生活。

幸好这难不倒我。

我跟在哥哥身后，弄清楚了一切他们有可能光顾的地方，并把一些小东西恰巧“遗落”在那里。

一些令我深恶痛绝的画面也不可避免地进入我的视线。

我曾经在街道这头，看着他们在对面的街角，在涌动的人潮里悄悄牵起手。甚至在哥哥夜不归宿的时候，我亲眼见到他们在人声鼎沸的酒吧里接吻。舞台上变换的七彩灯光越过人群在空中乱舞的手，照在哥哥的脸上、嘴唇上。

他的嘴唇发肿，泛着水的光泽。而那个法国人的手就搁在哥哥的后颈上，他们随时可以再次拥抱。

而我只能远远地看着一切发生。

我的哥哥，不再属于我——你不会懂我的感受。我猜，你没有哥哥。

有一天，我跟着我的哥哥，来到了他们约会的咖啡馆，结果却恰巧撞见我的哥哥和他笑谈着走了出来。

我还记得那天街道上的温度。夏末的傍晚已经吹起和煦的晚风，那间咖啡厅的门上似乎挂着风铃，推门的动作和吹起的风，都会风铃发出让人心烦意乱的噪音。那时候，连马路上都传来疾驰的马达声和轮胎僵硬地摩擦过沥青的声音。在全世界的尖叫里，我对上了哥哥闪着光的紫色眼睛。

我浑身发凉，赤裸的手臂上长出一个个小疹子。

哥哥见到我，表情立即冷下来。但他还是在微笑，“娜塔莎，你跟踪我？”

“……是。”我低下头，回避他的目光，老老实实回答。他的问句斩钉截铁，何况我也骗不过他。

我的哥哥冷哼了一声，似乎打算再说些什么，但那个不知廉耻的法国人却插入了我们的对话，“万尼亚，你认识这位迷人的小姐吗？”

“当然。”我的哥哥叹了一口气，“她是我的妹妹。”

法国人挑起眉毛，半信半疑地打量了我一会儿。我看得出他是松了一口气的。他对我伸出手，调笑着说：“迷人的小妹妹，你是想加入我们的约会吗？但这是大人的约会……”

“闭嘴。”我说。

法国人的每句话对我来说都是挑衅，我甚至不想听到他那惺惺作态的声音。我在心底狠狠地咒骂他。

那个法国人悻悻地收回手，摸了摸自己的鼻子，有些尴尬地笑着。

“抱歉，我想我应该先回去了。”他语气刻板地对法国人说，法国人点点头，伸手抱了他一下，用嘴唇贴了贴他的面颊。

我厌恶这个画面，但我还是看下去了。我的哥哥走到我身边，抓住我的手腕。我用另一只手狠狠蹭了蹭哥哥的脸，也迫不及待地吻上了他的脸颊。

我的哥哥在那一刻如同受惊的野兽，浑身肌肉紧绷。但他还是安抚地拍了拍我的背，轻声对我说：“娜塔莎，我们回家了。”

那一瞬间，我觉得很幸福。

但这样的幸福，与我所期望的永恒相差甚远，甚至无法用微秒来计算。

哥哥难得地像过去一样牵着我的手，把我带回了家。他把我按坐在沙发上，少有地认真而严肃地直视着我。

“娜塔莎，我喜欢他。”我的哥哥直截了当地告诉我。

“……不。”我轻轻地说。

“娜塔莎，我早应该和你说——我爱……”

我尖叫起来。我只能看见哥哥的嘴唇张合，我听不见他说话。我的世界里只有他因困扰皱起的双眉和他无奈而烦恼的眼神，而我的声音把我自己困住了。

我声嘶力竭，用尽力气。眼泪不受控制地掉下来。我的哥哥抱住我，拍着我的背，擦去我的泪水，但他没有对我做任何承诺，甚至什么也没说。

在两天后的傍晚，我的哥哥把那个法国人带回家了。

那个法国人把他的头发用一根缎带束在脑后，拎着一个蛋糕盒，十分熟稔地走进我们的家，把蛋糕放在了餐桌上。

我站在房间门口冷冷地望着他。他并不因为我的敌对感到恼火，反而笑着冲我招手，“你好，娜塔莎。”他朝我走来，递给我一条深蓝色的缎带，“万尼亚说，你喜欢这个颜色。我也觉得这非常适合你。”

“放屁。”我直接对他说。

我从他手里拿过那条发带，扔在地上，刻意踩了一脚，越过他走进客厅。

“……娜塔莎！”哥哥急急忙忙从厨房走出来，他的手上还是湿漉漉的，身上也带着奶油的气息。

我喜欢这样的哥哥。

但那个法国人却占据了哥哥身边原本应该属于我的位置。“任性是美人的特例，对吗，万尼亚？”法国人调笑着说。

哥哥的脸突然红了。“是啊。”他说着，用湿漉漉的手扳过法国人的脸，沾着水珠的手指捏着法国人的下巴，贴上了自己的嘴唇。

我的哥哥，他闭着眼睛，睫毛在暖黄色的灯光下轻巧而紧张地颤抖，而他如刀锋的嘴唇与法国人紧紧相贴。他们舌尖轻碰，我几乎能听见他们牙齿相撞的声音……

我又开始尖叫，并不住地后退。我唯一的哥哥，最应该属于我的所有物，被别人抢走了。我的小腿撞倒了一旁的花瓶，那个半人高的瓷瓶子“哐当”一声倒在地上。

那个法国人放开了哥哥，手足无措，而哥哥也惊慌地跑到我身边，试图让我冷静下来。但是没用的。哥哥的嘴唇发红，身上带着别人的气息。

我没有告诉你，我的手里一直藏着一个刀片。趁着那个法国人，也半跪在我身边的时候，我用刀片划破了他的脸。

我的哥哥愣住了，他也是。我看着他脸上一道不住滴血的刀口，便心生愉悦。血腥的味道在空气里散开。我非常喜欢这个味道。在他们震惊得没有反应的时候，我迅速地用刀片又在他另一半的脸颊上留下了伤口。

我快乐又兴奋。

但哥哥则是用惊恐万状的眼神看着我。他顾不得我，拉着那个法国人走下楼。我从窗口看见他们拦了一辆出租车。

我在房间里跳起了舞。我曾经学过一段时间的芭蕾，我一点也没有忘记。我一直跳到哥哥回来。

我在他关门的时候轻盈地转圈，在面对他的时候正好停止。哥哥脸色疲惫，眼神也非常阴郁。他走到沙发边坐下，把脸埋在手掌里，并没有与我搭话。我站在他面前看着他，想象他会如何处置我。

他抬起头时却是面带微笑的。“为什么，娜塔莎？”他问我，“你为什么要这么做？”

我也笑着回答他，“因为我爱你呀，我的哥哥。”

我跪在他的脚边。他抚摸着我的头发。

“我要惩罚你。”他轻轻地说。

我没有说话。

后来我的哥哥把我锁在家里。这就是他所说的惩罚。

不过这样的惩罚对我来说只是稀疏平常罢了——如果不是为了得知哥哥的行踪，我也不会离开这间充满他气味的房子。待在这里，让我感到满足。况且我早已经在那些他有可能会去的地方，安装了那些小东西。

哥哥会做的事情，我同样也会。请不要把这当成炫耀。

他并不知道我可以从屏幕里看见他。只要我想，我可以从各个角度看见他赤裸或半裸的身体。他的器官，他的秘密，连覆盖在他皮肤上金色的茸毛，我也能看得一清二楚。我甚至见过他握着电话听筒，高潮的表情。

我的哥哥动作轻柔地抚摸着自己，喘息听起来那么紧张。但他似乎很快就忘记了自己的情绪。透过话筒，他忽深忽浅的声音仿佛就在我的耳边。他靠在椅背上，仰起头，拉长了他的颈项。他突起的喉结完全吸引我的目光。哥哥半闭着眼睛，迷离得像是乌云中的星星，却没有停下手中的抽动。

“亲爱的，我想插入你。”那个法国人说。

我的哥哥没有征兆地尖叫起来，随后又安静得仿佛死去。

在漫长的静谧过后，哥哥终于开口：“我爱你……”

“我也是。”法国人口吻甜蜜。

我的哥哥他并不知道，在这样的每分每秒里，对我而言，都是他最残酷的惩罚。可我又怎么能抗拒呢？尤其是在我明白事态已经无法在我掌控之中的时候。

幸好在入秋不久后，我的哥哥为我找到了一个帮手。这简直是他最不聪明的决定。

我的哥哥说，这个医生能让我都变成正常人。且不论哥哥口中“正常”的含义究竟是什么，我一看见那个蠢货看我的眼神，我就明白他只不过是个任我操控的玩具。那个蠢货不光软弱，还有一些早该放弃的、对这个世界的期待。

我只不过玩了一点小把戏，就让他顺从地把那些小玩意儿装进了法国人的家里。我几乎可以看见他那间公寓的任何一个角落。但大部分时候，我并不会去观看那些屏幕，因为我对他的生活没有一点兴趣。毕竟我已经被我的哥哥填满了，再也装不进任何人，包括我自己。

通过哥哥的通讯工具，我基本上对哥哥的行踪了如指掌。更何况我还有个帮手。大部分时候，我要求、甚至于命令他与我一同欣赏我的哥哥。我不允许那个蠢货对我的哥哥有任何评价。他只需要用他所谓的专业态度来告诉我，我的哥哥将会有什么行为。

他并不比我更正常。这大概是他迷恋我的原因。

有一天，在听过法国人和哥哥的通话之后，我的帮手突然对我说：“他还有别的情人。”

我不相信。并不是我信任这个法国人，而是我不相信，有人的心脏在容纳了我的哥哥之后，还能容得下别人。我的哥哥那么复杂又那么单纯，像阳光一样温暖，又像北风一样凛冽。他激烈得如同熔岩，又冷漠得如同寒冰。

我的帮手沉默了一会儿，突然对我说：“肉体和灵魂是截然不同的东西。”

我不明白。

他叹了口气。

但没多久，我就明白过来。

在偶然之间扫过监控屏幕的时候，我看见法国人的家里有另一个赤裸的陌生女人。我想那大概就是所谓的“别的情人”吧。

他们拥抱、亲吻、抚摸，直到结束后，那个女人离去，而法国人收拾好自己，与我的哥哥约会，再次与我的哥哥拥抱、亲吻。

这期间不过相差了几个小时而已。

他应该去死。他和那个淫荡的女人都应该去死。

我的哥哥对法国人那些情人——或者说性伴侣，一无所知。我那在感情上单纯得像是婴儿的哥哥一如既往地爱着他。但我却看着那个该死的法国人把一个个不知名的男女带回他的公寓里，在他那张肮脏的床上做爱。

我是想告诉哥哥的，但显然，我的哥哥不想与我谈论这件事。我知道，他觉得我像是个偏执的疯子。

我的帮手安抚我，说他知道那个法国人同样也是真心实意地爱着我的哥哥，只不过并不是全心全意的罢了。他说有些人就是无法只将注意力集中在一个人身上，他们如同觅食的动物一样，本能地寻找新鲜感，这同样是一种天生的感情缺失，只不过大部分人不这么认为。

我不懂这些。

我并不容易感到悲伤。但是整个秋天，甚至在看到他伸手撩开哥哥盖住眼睛的额发，亲吻哥哥的额头时，我都想要流泪。

那个法国人抢走了我的哥哥，又骗了他。

而那一件不可避免的事最终还是在我的眼前发生了。

哥哥浑身赤裸地倒在法国人那张与无数人亲热过的床上，用他相拥。

法国人咬着哥哥的耳垂，舌尖顺着耳根沿着侧颈落在哥哥的锁骨上。他的牙齿磕在哥哥突出的锁骨上，让哥哥白皙异常的皮肤留下他的齿痕。

“万尼亚……你是我的，永远是我的。”法国人声音低沉地说。

哥哥漂亮的手插进法国人的发中，摸过他的长发，最后扯住法国人的发梢，挑衅又轻蔑地说：“如果你有足够魅力的话。”

法国人没有说话，只是抓住哥哥的手，放到嘴边，缓慢地舔过哥哥每一根手指的指尖。

哥哥的气息变得急促又轻浅，浑身肌肉紧绷，连脚趾都勾了起来。他们的下体互相摩擦，而哥哥的另一只手则扣住法国人的后脑，与他唇齿相交。  
我不需要对你说得更详细，总之法国人插入了我的哥哥。

他们都很兴奋。

我的哥哥仰着头，手指在法国人身上划下红痕，让自己的喘息充盈了整个房间。但他却目不转睛地盯着镜头。

在屏幕上，我感到自己的眼神与他相会——他像是察觉到了我的行为一般，用他最色情的表情批判我，惩罚我。然后他动了动嘴唇，说了一句话。

那是一句俄语。

我的哥哥说：如果你背叛我，我会杀了你。

这就是我的决定。

六、

“这就是我的决定。”

在说这句话的时候，她的笑容特别甜美。就像一个坠入爱河的普通少女一样。

“你想知道我都做了什么吗？”她眨了眨眼睛，“进入他的公寓非常简单，尤其是他住在一楼。这个法国人甚至没有关窗的习惯。他在一个与他人淫乱的夜晚之后，早晨匆忙起床，去见哥哥的时候，更不可能去关心自己究竟有没有关上窗。我甚至知道，他有好几次连门都没有锁。”

“我甩开了那个懦弱的讨厌鬼，在法国人家里待了整整一天。最后把安眠药放进了他睡前一定会饮用的红酒，躲进了他卧室的衣柜里。就在那天晚上，他睡倒在床上之后，我迅速从衣柜里出来，割破了他的喉咙。”

她向我阐述她杀人的真正经过时，冷静清晰得让我觉得毛骨悚然，连暖气都没法温暖我。而她甚至问我，“你有感受过滚烫的血喷在脸上的感觉吗？”

我没有回答，但她却兴味盎然地继续说：“你们都应该去试试，快乐得让人仿佛置身天堂。”她立刻又阴沉下来，“只不过下一刻我就对上了哥哥的眼睛。”

“……你杀死的不是你的哥哥。”我说。

她之前的眉飞色舞好像是我的幻觉。此刻她依然是之前那个拉线木偶，僵硬得没有表情，“我不知道。我只知道，我的哥哥死了。这是我唯一犯过的罪。”

我气得想骂娘。

我热衷于伸张正义，却不擅长和疯子打交道。伊万·布拉金斯基，那大概是她那个俄国血统的哥哥，死于车祸。而正如这个娘们儿所说，她割破了那个法国人的喉咙。

她是来自首的。只要她认罪，而我们核对过那个法国人的尸体，她就会被定罪，被法律处刑。可她说话颠三倒四，自相矛盾，根本就像是来给我添麻烦的。

谈话无法进行，我只能再三重复那几个老掉牙的问题。

“你爱着你的哥哥吗？”

“是的。”

“你杀死的是你的哥哥吗？”

“是的。”

“你杀死了你哥哥的男朋友吗？”

“我杀死了我哥哥。”

……

我口干舌燥，她也像是个机器一样重复着千篇一律的回答。我在心里把我该死的同事诅咒了几十亿遍，那个只知道把烫手山芋扔给我的狗娘养的。

在我无可奈何，打算再重新来一次的时候，突然有个同事敲了敲审讯室的门。他说有个人在外面等着要见我。

我把她锁在审讯室里，自己走了出去。

一个神情焦虑的褐发青年站在办公室里，一看见我就迎了上来。

“您好，请问您是琼斯警官吗？”他问。

“我就是。你是谁？”我的语气并不友善——不是我的工作态度不好，任谁在临休假前碰到这样一个莫名其妙的案子，都会心烦气闷。

但这个褐发青年的话让我吃了一惊。他说：

“我是托里斯·罗利纳提斯，是阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐的医生。”

她口中所说的那个懦弱又爱慕她的医生，看上去是一个十分可靠的人。我检查了他的驾照和社会安全码——约翰霍普金斯的高材生，在业界享有非常优秀的口碑。我有些唏嘘，但这些信息和这个案子一点关系都没有。

“所以呢？”我没好气地反问他。

“阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐有精神病史，她是不应该被定罪的。”这个家伙还不知道从哪里拿来了一叠资料，“您看，这是她的发病期……”

“停停停。这些东西别给我看，拿给法院那些老滑头看去吧。”这些东西我是一点不想看见。我的工作量放到几十年前的苏联，都能拿个值钱的勋章了。况且，里面那个难搞的女士还没有认罪。我气冲冲地跟他抱怨，“你有空给我看这些，不如告诉我她故事里的那个法国人是谁。要知道，她可是到现在都没认罪。”

这个高材生医生显然也是没料到。他喃喃地开口，“那个法国人……”他想了一会儿，“那个法国人叫作弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

我总觉得这个名字有点耳熟。不过也有可能大部分的法国人都叫这个名字，弗朗西斯之类的。

七、

“……可能大部分法国人都叫这个名字，弗朗西斯之类的。”

阿尔弗雷德无谓地摊了摊手，又问酒保要了一杯威士忌。

连我那原本昏昏欲睡的哥哥基尔伯特和同样快要睡着的安东尼奥都立刻被惊醒了。

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦……？”亚瑟·柯克兰又问了一遍。

“没错，我不会记错的，就是这个名字，需要我告诉你们怎么拼吗？”阿尔弗雷德嘟嘟囔囔地说，“怎么了，你们认识吗？”

基尔伯特和安东尼奥面面相觑，亚瑟·柯克兰震惊得说不出话来。我咳嗽了一声，“那是我哥哥的一位故交……”

阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，“故交也没用了。现在那个法国人正躺在市立医院的太平间里。都死了快两天了。也多亏了这个医生，不然我也不知道那个疯女人会不会好好交代。后来为了结案，我还看了作为证据的录像——那个女人是天生的杀手。你们知道吗？摄像头刚好拍摄到她杀人的瞬间。她竟然在笑！不过她的哥哥也真可怜，为了去找自己逃跑的妹妹，被一辆跑车撞得血肉模糊……”

只剩下喝醉酒的阿尔弗雷德在胡言乱语，其他所有人都沉默了。

最后是我负责把喝醉的阿尔弗雷德送回家。

一路上他都仍旧在抱怨。

“那个女人竟然还不想承认——她说自己犯的错只有让自己失去了哥哥！这我可管不着。她是死是活和我一点关系都没有！她就是一个名副其实的疯子——就留给法院去判决吧！赶紧给我放假就好了……马上就要到圣诞节了！”

我们坐的出租车转了一个弯，走到了阿尔弗雷德他们警局的那条街上。阿尔弗雷德翻了一个身，突然又惊叫起来，“你看那家花店已经关了两天了！嘿，他怎么能去休假……我还没有放假呢！他叫什么来着……我记不起来了……不过我可真喜欢他的长相……”阿尔弗雷德说着说着，转而问起我来，“路德维希，你知道他叫什么名字吗？”

我说不出话来。

“你也不知道吗……真是……可惜……”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔着，沉沉睡去。

我知道那个花店老板的名字。

我曾经在这个花店里，为我的哥哥买过一束小雏菊。在我离去时，我隐约听见背后有个熟悉的声音呼唤他：

“万尼亚。”

END


End file.
